


Friends is Only One Letter Different than Fiends

by Aer



Series: RobRae Week 2017 [6]
Category: Teen Titans (Animated Series)
Genre: Bachelor and Bachelorette Parties, Comedy, Day 6, F/M, Fluff, Party, Robrae week 2017, robrae - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-12
Updated: 2017-04-12
Packaged: 2018-10-17 23:22:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,621
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10604409
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aer/pseuds/Aer
Summary: Raven and Robin are getting married. Their friends decide this means it's time to party.





	

"No."

"But, Raven!"

" _No_!"

The sight was an odd one, even for Titan Tower. Raven, surrounded by a, for once literal, black cloud of discontent, stalked down the hallway, trailed by a procession of other women. One of which was floating, in order to keep the pink, sparkling _monstrosity_ she carried from trailing on the floor.

Raven didn't look back as she sped up. "Absolutely. _Not_." She hissed over her shoulder, glaring at the dress. It sparkled back at her, and she shuddered. Graciously, she ignored the muttered words emanating from the _traitor_ behind her.

"I _told_ you we should have started earlier. We only have two hours before the club opens!" Jinx exclaimed quietly.

"It's not my fault we couldn't even find her for the last hour." Karen hissed back.

"Friends! Do not fight! Tonight is to be a joyous occasion, as we celebrate Raven leaving behind her maidenhood and entering the world of marriage!" Kori tried to soothe the other two girls. Raven ground her teeth together as the first two started to snicker.

"That's really not how maidenhood is used, Kori." Karen finally managed to gasp out. "We just say she's going to stop being single, ok?"

"I understand." Kori responded cheerfully. Her chipper tone faltered, as she asked. "But if it is a truly happy occasion like Garfield told me, why does Raven not wish to attend?"

Ahead of them, Raven paused to listen. Kori continued. "Does she not wish to celebrate with us?"

Raven closed her eyes, and resigned herself to her fate, letting the fiends she called friends catch up. "Alright. I'll go. But I am _not_ wearing _that_." She jabbed a finger at the dress Kori had bought. The other woman looked crestfallen for a moment, before Raven explained. "It's not my style, Kori. And I already have a dress."

"A _clubbing_ dress?" Jinx asked, a crafty look in her pink eyes.

"Regretfully enough, yes." Raven said drolly.

"We get veto power!" Karen bargained.

"I still won't wear the pink thing." Raven shot back.

"We'll buy a new one if we have to. Now let's go see this dress."

Raven heaved a sigh as she lead them to her room. "Why are we doing this?" She asked the air.

"Because tomorrow, you're getting married! Tonight's all about living it up!" Karen fairly bounced into the room. The other three were already dressed, ready to go and looking like models, while Raven was stubbornly still clad in jeans and a T-shirt.

"Raven, I think you're the only woman I know that had to be convinced to go to her own bachelorette party." Jinx added, amused. "Most women love these things."

" _I_ am not most women." Raven replied frostily as she walked into her closet, retrieving the dress she'd been forced to buy one ill fated shopping trip with Kori. "Here." She shoved it at them, Kori beaming.

"Oh Raven, you kept it!" She bounced, clapping her hands.

"What else was I supposed to do with it?" Raven asked rhetorically. The dress itself was tasteful, a deep jeweled purple that was neither overly low cut or short. What it was, however, was tight enough to fit her body like a glove- Raven, who still wore an enveloping cloak whenever possible, felt nearly naked in the clinging fabric in ways that had nothing to do with how much skin was on show.

"Nice, very nice." Karen approved. "What about shoes though?"

Kori would never have let her get away without appropriate footwear to go along with the dress, so Raven produced matching purple heels- mostly just grateful she'd managed to argue Kori down to a heel length she could actually _walk_ in.

"Good. Kori has good taste." Jinx approved. Raven rolled her eyes. Just because she didn't like having to dress up...

"Now, get those on so we can do your hair and makeup!"

Raven was fairly shoved into her closet to change, emerging with a faintly disgruntled look. " _Makeup_?" She demanded. Raven would open a portal then and there, if only she thought they wouldn't chase her. As it was, spending her evening fleeing from three determined superheroes _did not_ appeal.

"Not much!" Kori was quick to assure her. "We just want to make sure you, how do you say it, knock everyone's socks off!" Three pairs of immaculately manicured hands pushed her into the chair set up in front of the room's dresser, Karen immediately pulling out all manner of facial enhancements as Kori busied herself trying to style Raven's chin length hair.

"Your hair was so lovely long." The princess said wistfully.

"It got in the way." Raven muttered, before being scolded to keep her face still.

Over a half hour later, the three finally withdrew. Raven eyed the image in the mirror. "Good job?" She offered hesitantly. She did look good- her eyes were somehow larger looking, and smoky, her lips a surprising plum that somehow made them look fuller, and the twist Kori had pulled her hair into did look nice.

"Awesome." Karen offered, Kori cheering in the background as Jinx smirked. They all knew Raven well enough to know that was the best praise she could give.

"And we're even on time. Club opens in fifteen minutes, and I've already reserved the VIP room." Jinx tapped something on her phone, smirk widening.

"Girls, it is time to _party_."

"Oh no." Raven deadpanned. Karen and Kori seized her arms, clearly prepared to frogmarch her if necessary as they left her room, heading for the car.

Raven looked up to the sky. "Why me?" The sky gave no answers, and her friends just cackled. Raven sighed. Clearly, she was doomed.

* * *

 

Dick sighed as he slumped in the backseat of the T-car, half heartedly tugging at the blindfold Roy had ambushed him with. "Seriously, guys. Raven and I both agreed we didn't want to do anything crazy the night before the wedding."

"Dude, if you seriously thought we were going to let you get away without the bachelor party to end all parties, you must have been drunk." Garfield shot back from the passenger seat.

"You are the first Titan to get hitched." Roy added. "We gotta send you off with a bang."

"How would you decide who's the first though, since Dick and Raven are getting married at the same time?" Garfield wondered aloud.

"Just say it's a tie and call it good." Victor chimed in. "Alright, we're here! Time to get the- oh."

"That's not good." Garfield agreed. Car doors opened and slammed shut, Victor declaring they were going to go take care of this.

Barely a minute had passed before they were back.

"They double booked us! Those dirty, rotten..." Victor's voice trailed off.

Dick frowned. "Uh guys? What's going on?" He reached up to tug the blindfold off, only for Roy to catch his hand.

"Oh no, Rob-o. Can't let you ruin the surprise that easily. Guys, time for Plan B?"

"Yeah, I think so." Garfield sounded frazzled. And was that smoke Dick could smell?

"What happened?"

"Nothing, nothing! Just a small difference of opinion!" Gar babbled, his voice pitching higher than it had naturally been in years.

"Okaaay." Dick drew out slowly.

"Plan B it is!" Victor agreed loudly, the T-car peeling out from wherever they had been parked with a screech of tires. In the back, Dick had to grab onto the car handle lest he get flung through the front windshield.

Several minutes later, they had parked somewhere else.

"Alright, let's go!" They led Dick, still blindfolded (and really, he'd gone along with it, but if they didn't take it off soon...) out of the car and into some sort of building. The pounding music and strobe lights visible even through the fabric led Dick to think it was some sort of club, and he sighed. He heard the other men give stifled snorts, before at "1, 2, 3, go!" Roy whipped the blind fold off. Dick blinked, eyes adjusting to the dim lighting quickly and started to turn-

Only for a very large, very naked set of breasts to meet his eyes, the woman they belonged to winking flirtatiously. Slowly, Dick blinked. The boobs were still there. He blinked again, before a camera flash had him turning the fiercest glare he could muster on his laughing friends.

"That was great!" Victor whooped as he handed the woman a folded up bill. Dick just glared harder.

"Plan B was a strip club?" He demanded. "Seriously, guys? What am I even going to do at a strip club?"

Roy gave him a look like he was nuts. "Uh, enjoy your last night of freedom looking at all the hot babes?" He gestured at the scantily clad, admittedly very attractive, woman on stage. Dick spared her a glance before returning his gaze to his friends.

"You realize I'm marrying the most beautiful woman in the world tomorrow, right? I don't exactly care about 'hot babes'. And more importantly- you know how many pieces all of us are going to be in the minute Raven finds out we were here?" He pointed out, quite reasonably in his own opinion.

 _That_ got them to stop laughing, at least. Raven had only gotten more dangerous as she matured, and while her temper didn't often spike, somehow, Dick suspected finding out their friends had taken her fiancé to a strip club might manage it.

They stood in silence for a moment, everyone pondering the likely fate of their limbs, when Roy shrugged. "Eh, she's gonna kill me anyway for coming up with the idea, so I might as well enjoy it." He signaled the waitress and ordered a round of shots, to be delivered to the table he'd reserved.

Dick declined. "I am not going to be hungover at my own wedding, thank you very much."

"Your loss, man." Roy shrugged, throwing the drink back. Whatever it was, it was strong, enough that the fumes made it all the way across the table. Dick wrinkled his nose.

"I really don't think so." He muttered. Victor, the designated driver by virtue of refusing to let anyone else behind the T-car's wheel, and he both stuck to Coke, even as Roy and Gar downed several more shots.

Dick glanced around, trying to find something to look at that wasn't some stranger's flesh. He didn't have much success. Already feeling bored, he sighed, mind wandering to his soon to be bride as he wondered how her night was going.

Did the girls pull something like this on Raven too?

* * *

 

Raven took a long pull of water, mouth dry after being roped into a spirited group dance. She glanced over at Jinx. "I admit, I'm a little surprised you didn't decide to have us go to a male strip club. Isn't that the norm for this kind of thing?" She asked dryly. Not that Raven would have gone, if they had.

"We considered it, but realized you'd walk right back out." Jinx admitted, smirking. "Also, have you considered what Kori in a male strip club would be like?"

Raven paused, blinking. "The idea hadn't occurred to me. And now I can't get that rather terrifying image out of my head." She grimaced.

Jinx slung back her drink. "Exactly. So, we decided on this instead." She gestured at the dance floor, Kori and Karen both still dancing.

Raven glanced back out at them, gaily dancing with each other and ignoring any and all attempts by others to get their attention. "At least _they're_ having fun." She muttered, sipping her water.

"You could be too." Jinx pointed out slyly. "You sure you don't want something a little stronger to drink?"

"I am getting married tomorrow. I refuse to suffer through a hangover on my wedding." Raven said firmly, unaware that halfway across the city, her fiancé was insisting on the exact same thing. Jinx ordered another cocktail with a shrug.

"Hey, more for me."

Raven glanced at the very well stocked bar. "I don't think you ever had to worry about there being enough." She observed.

"Oh, I intend to test that." Jinx purred, signaling to the other two to come join them. Laughing and breathless, Kori and Karen piled onto the stools on Raven's other side.

"Girls, time for shots." Jinx grinned. "We just have to toast Raven's wedding, right?"

The other two agreed instantly. Raven sighed, but a fond smile played across her lips. It was hard to truly be upset when she could feel exactly how happy for her they really were.

She really did have good friends. Even if they were far too persistent in trying to get her drunk.

An hour later, Raven had no idea why she'd ever thought this group of fiends were good friends. Jinx, her cheeks flushed the same bright pink as her hair, had suddenly remembered that Raven and Dick were getting married a week before Christmas, and had gotten the _splendid_ idea that to top off the night, they just had to go caroling.

Arm in arm, the foursome swayed down the street- Raven forced into moving along with them by the grip Kori and Karen had on her arms- belting out the seasonal tunes.

It wouldn't be so bad, Raven thought, wincing, if only they remembered all the words. Or at the very least, sang on key. They did neither, and it was torture for her sensitive ears. But she could have toughed it out, if only for the blackmail material, if not for the _Santa hats_.

They had passed another group of carolers, outfitted for the season in Christmas themed sweaters, necklaces full of jingle bells, and Santa hats. They were quite picturesque, all told, and Raven normally wouldn't have had anything against them. Normally. That night, however, things were far from normal, and when Kori saw them and squealed, "Oh, how adorable! I just love their hats! We must get some!" Raven would have happily murdered them, and the corner store that just so happened to stock the things, for giving her drunken friend's _ideas_.

But even that, she could have handled, if it weren't for Kori pulling one of the offensively bright red things onto _her_ head, and drunkenly beaming. "Oh Raven, you look just adorable!"

No. No more. That was _it_. Without another word, she opened a portal on the street beneath her feet, and dropped through it before her friends, reflexes fortunately slowed by the copious amounts of alcohol in their systems, could even think of grabbing her. The portal closed over her head, dropping her at her destination and she sighed in relief at the silence, before glancing around. The area she'd chosen, a small park close to the edge of the city, was peaceful in the moonlight, and Raven found a small smile on her lips as she settled down on a nearby bench.

"Hey." A soft voice echoed from behind her.

* * *

 

Dick growled under his breath as his fifteenth escape attempt was foiled by a casual hand slapping down on his shoulder. "Hey man, having a good time?" Victor asked with a grin. Dick, who'd been edging towards the door for the past five minutes, just glared at him.

"What do you think? Why did you think letting Gar and Roy choose the venue was a good idea?" He demanded with a wry twist to his lips. Victor just shrugged and laughed.

"Figured Roy at least would have good party ideas. And you can't deny, it's a pretty sweet spot." He gestured at the club. "Classy, almost."

"It's a strip club. I don't think it's possible for that to be classy." Dick pointed out with a raised eyebrow.

"Eh, point." Victor conceded. "Still, dude, you look more like you're at a funeral than a party. Would it kill you to have some fun?"

"If Raven found out, _yes_." Dick said emphatically. "And don't say she wouldn't find out." He added. "You _know_ she would."

"Become a regular detective, that one. You taught her a little too well." The other sober Titan conceded.

Dick snorted, looking over at their table. "Gar and Roy are having a good time." He observed, the two extremely drunk men laughing and flirting with the strippers that had flocked to them.

"You know Roy, give him a girl to chat up and he's happy. Gar's enjoying the attention too." Victor replied, sipping his Coke. Dick nodded, his mind drifting to his own girl.

"I wonder how Raven's doing..."

"Oh no, none of that. You've got the rest of your life to think about Raven, tonight is about you." Victor scolded, using his grip on Dick's shoulder to drag him back to the table.

"Roy, Gar. The man of the hour's getting bored. Let's go find him something fun to do, yeah?" Victor said. The other two disentangled themselves from the girls at his pointed look.

"Ssssure thing!" Garfield slurred slightly, swaying as he stood. Dick gave him a concerned look.

"Uh, Gar? Are you ok?"

"Never better!" The shorter man proclaimed, beaming widely.

Roy wasn't in any better shape, swaying right along with Gar. His face lit up with a grin, and Dick suddenly felt extremely concerned. Drunken ideas in general were a mixed bag, and Roy's drunken ideas could get pretty awful. "Oh, I know what we should do! Let's go swimming!"

"It's after midnight. All the pools are closed." Victor pointed out.

"I know where a twenty-four pool is!" The archer bounced back.

"That sounds like fun!" Gar cheered, and Victor and Dick exchanged looks, before Dick shrugged.

"Sounds alright, I guess? And maybe it help these two sober up." He said, and Victor nodded.

"Alright then. Swimming it is."

Several minutes, even more wrong turns, and one very irritated cyborg later, Roy was staring despondently at a locked gate proclaiming the facility was closed, their hours having been downsized for the holidays.

"Dude, it's ok. We don't need to worry about getting into any pools- we've got an entire ocean right over there!" Gar slurred, trying to cheer him up.

"It's also December. That water is freezing." Victor, ever the voice of reason pointed out.

"Aqualad says the water's always warm where he's from." Roy complained. "Why can't we live there?"

"Aqualad lives under the water." Dick felt compelled to remind them. "We wouldn't be able to survive."

"Hey, I wonder if he'd be able to heat up the water here!" Roy perked up.

"Dude, that would be awesome! We should totally call him!" Gar grinned, yanking out the Titan communicator they all still carried. Roy nodded enthusiastically.

Dick stared at them, before very quickly turning and walking away. Victor, his hands full preventing their friends from drunk dialing the merman, didn't even see him slip away. There was a small park not fair away that he and Raven had often visited on dates, and Dick found himself in need of some quiet time. It only took a few minutes walk for him to reach the wooded glen, and he found himself relaxing. Dick wandered aimlessly for a little while, before turning towards the bench they always sat at.

Much to his surprise, someone was already there, and he found a smile tugging his lips as the shape resolved itself into a very familiar purple head of hair. Somehow, Raven had beaten him there.

"Hey." Dick greeted as he approached. She twisted around, a smile growing on her face as she saw him.

"Hey." Raven responded, equally quiet. He took a seat next to her in the bench.

"So, what was the last straw for you?" He asked.

"They decided we needed to go caroling. They made me wear a _Santa hat_." Dick chuckled. "What about you?" She asked curiously.

"They wanted to call Aqualad and have him heat up the ocean so that they could go swimming." His voice was dry, and she giggled.

"Truly, a splendid use of his powers to be sure. Did he manage it?"

"I left before they managed to figure out how to work their communicators drunk. I figured Vic could handle them." He shrugged.

"He's going to make you pay for that later." Raven observed, still smiling.

"Eh, he deserved it. They took me to a _strip club_ , Raven. I had to spend half the evening with my eyes closed to avoid seeing something I'd never be able to forget!"

Raven scowled. "Did they now..." Her voice was ominous.

"Don't hurt them too badly. I think it was more for them to get my reaction than anything. They took pictures." He grimaced.

"Hmm." The darkness in her tone vanished, at least for the time being. The other men might still end up facing her wrath later.

"Why did we agree to let them do this?" Raven suddenly asked. "We both ended up fleeing our respective parties."

Dick chuckled. "You know our friends did their best, though. They really are happy for us, and they just wanted to show it."

"By dragging us to clubs and getting drunk?"

"By celebrating with us." Dick corrected with a smile. "And by giving us a big send off from the single life."

"I still don't see why. I chose to marry you because I like being with you more than I like being single. Celebrating something I don't want seems rather pointless." Raven responded matter of factly.

Dicks smile turned fond.

"Love you too, Rae." His hand found hers on the bench, their fingers easily intertwining. Her head leaned onto his shoulder, as they gazed up at the moon in companionable silence.

"We're totally going to wake them up at five am tomorrow with the loudspeakers, right?"

" _Of course_."


End file.
